


I Got Chills

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request 39: “Can you do an imagine where the reader and Dean aren’t dating but they like each other and won’t tell each other. One day dean just kisses her then walks away not saying anything. The reader tells Charlie that her kissed her and then Charlie does the readers make up and stuff and makes her look really hot then shows the boys and dean and the reader end up hooking up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! Just a quick message to say apologies if my uploads start slowing again. I’m starting university soon so I’ll actually be moving out of my house. I’ll have lots to do xD I’ll try and complete requests as regularly as possible though I promise. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one - Bella xxx

“Dean, it is genuinely starting to concern me the amount of times you have watched Grease.” Charlie says from the doorway of the motel room. She crosses her arms and leans against the door frame, watching Dean as he looks at her sheepishly from the sofa. As soon as Dean and Sam had checked into their room and you and Charlie had checked into yours, Sam had gone to get food and Dean had switched on the TV. Conveniently, Grease was on.

“It’s a good film ok.” He mutters, turning back to the TV.

“I know it’s a damn good film. Lemme get beers and imma join.” Charlie replies with a grin, bouncing away from the room. Checking you still had your room key tucked in your pocket, you shut your door and slide through Dean and Sam’s open one, closing it behind you.

"Can I join?" You ask quietly, still standing awkwardly near the door. Dean glances up, his eyes widening and eyebrows raising slightly when he realises it’s only the two of you in the room.

"Yeah sure." He says. You walk towards the second sofa, but just before you sit down Dean shuffles over slightly, leaving enough space for you to comfortably sit next to him. Smiling slightly, you perch on the edge of the sofa, feeling a tad awkward and shy.

"You alright?" Dean asks over the sound of John Travolta.

"Mmhmm…" You murmur, leaning back and letting your muscles relax. As you sink further into the surprisingly comfortable sofa, Dean’s arm stretches behind you and rests on the back of the sofa. You glance over and see his arm casually resting next to your shoulder. Without thinking about it, you move closer to Dean and lean against him. With your head comfortably resting on his shoulder, as if instinctively, his arm moves down and wraps around you. You sigh contently and relax further, your heart fluttering as Deans thumb moves in little circles against your arm.

After sitting comfortably for a few minutes, you feel Dean move. You turn your head to look at him and are surprised to find him looking directly at you. After staring into your eyes for a couple of shaky seconds, he leans down and presses his lips firmly against yours. The small involuntary moan that escapes your lips acts as encouragement, adding an urgency to the kiss you’d been waiting for for months. Your hand moves to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you.

Then, there is a knock on the door. You and Dean spring apart, acting like naughty school kids caught in the act.

"Dean open this door. I have beer and if I miss greased lightnin your car will be scrap metal" Charlie shouts through the door, knocking again. Dean glances at you and opens his mouth as if he’s going to say something, but just gets up and walks towards the door. He opens it in one swift movement and slides past Charlie, hands in pockets, towards the road. Charlie stares after him for a couple of seconds before rounding on you.

"What got his panties in a twist?" She asks, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. When you don’t answer she opens two beers, sits on the sofa next you and hands you one. "We kissed." You say simply.

"Well thank fucking god. It took the two of you long enough."

"Wait what?"

"Its so obvious how you two feel about each other. Seriously. I mean I have more game than the two of you put together so clearly I know my stuff." She says with a shrug, sipping her beer.

"But he just left! He didn’t even say anything after we kissed. He just upped and left." You reply with a sigh. Charlie stares into the distance for a while, then claps her hands excitably.

"I know what we have to do." She says cryptically.

"What…?" You were wary, and with Charlie’s track record that was more than justified.

"We are going shopping."

"Sam just went to get food?"

"Not that kind of shopping. Come on." She says, grabbing your hand and pulling you up towards the door.

———

“Charlie I look ridiculous.” You mutter as she pushes you into the car.

“You look amazing.”

“No, I look stupid. Where are we going anyway?”

“We are going to a bar to meet Sam and Dean.”

“Ok?” You say, slightly reluctantly after the way Dean had acted earlier.

“Then when you walk in Dean won’t be able to keep his eyes off you and it’ll be magic and you’ll bang.”

“WHAT?!” You shout.

“It’ll work I promise! You look incredible.”

“Charlie you said you just wanted to give me a makeover I did not agree to this.”

“I don’t care. We are here. Get out the car.” She says, turning off the engine, getting out and walking round to your side to open the door.

“Shant.” You say, crossing your arms in defiance.

“Get out the car.”

“No.”

“I’ll go and get Sam. He will literally carry you into the bar.” She warns, taking a few steps towards the entrance. You sigh and get out of the car, stomping towards the bar in a strop. You stop just in front of the door and turn to Charlie.

“Don’t make me go in.”

“I’ll go first. You look smokin.” She says with a wink, swinging the door open and holding it for you. As you step in, it seems as if every eye in the bar turns to you. You glance around self-consciously, looking for Sam and Dean. You spot them in the corner of the bar, completely oblivious to the fact you had just walked in. The staring you were getting was empowering in a way. You felt good. The outfit was apparently working rather well. You knew Charlie had modelled it after Sandy, but it was still different. You had the leather trousers that fit tight against your skin, emphasising your curves. A crop top that despite having a lot of fabric missing off the bottom also was so low cut you were concerned your boobs might make a bid for independence at any moment and break free. Thigh high stiletto boots that made your legs go on forever. Red lipstick was painted carefully on your lips, plumping them. Your eye liner was so sharp you could kill someone with it, Charlie was exceptionally good at eye liner it appeared. As you walked through that bar, you felt like nobody could ever hurt you. As you walk towards Sam and Dean with a distinct strut in your step you hear Charlie wolf whistle from behind you. You turn to see her grinning and wink, starting to feel like this plan might actually work.

“Hey boys.” You say, a smirk playing across your lips as you reach the guys table.

“Hey (y/n).” Dean says without looking up. Sam however, did look up. His mouth falls open as his eyes travel down your body and back up it again.

“Hooly mother of fuck…” He says under his breath. This gets Deans attention. He looks up at Sam, a confused look on his face.

“Holy mother of fuck what?” He asks. You see Sam gesture to you and wait for Dean to turn. When he does his reaction is more than you’d hoped for.

“Well fuck me…” He mutters. His eyes move quickly, flicking over your body then back up to your face. Then he stands up. “Would you look at you…Why? Why do this to me here. For fucks sake.” He keeps muttering. Then your hand is grasped tightly in his and he pulls you towards the door, out of the bar and towards the impala. When you reach the car he spins you round and pushes you up against it, his lips pressing urgently against your neck, his hips grinding against yours.

“Dean…” you start but he cuts you off by kissing you.

“You’re so beautiful. So so beautiful. I just, I need you.” He says into the kiss. Then his lips are off yours and travelling down your neck, to your collar bone, to your chest.

“Dean we are still in the parking lot.” You murmur, only half-heartedly trying to push him off of you. In response, he opens the car door and pushes you into the passenger seat. He then runs round and gets into the driver’s side, starts the car and floors it. As he is driving his hand reaches down and grips your thigh, slowly moving further up your leg. Just as it gets to the point you just can’t handle the frustration anymore, you pull into the motel. Both of you are out of the car the second it stops moving. You meet in front of the car and kiss again, this time slowly and passionately. As you make your way towards your room, the process is slowed by Dean constantly stopping you to kiss you. When you finally make it, the door is opened, clothes are removed and…well…I’m sure it’s easy to work out what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff xx


End file.
